vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Meredith
The relationship between the vampire, Damon Salvatore and the human, Meredith Fell. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three After Brian Walters was murdered, Damon suspects Meredith of killing her ex-boyfriend. He confronts her at the hospital, discovering she signed her ex-boyfriend's death certificate. She suggests it's a bigger mystery on how Alaric was on his death bed when he arrived at the hospital, and later walking away without a scratch. Damon attempted to leave, but Meredith injected him with vervain, stealing his blood while he was knocked out. She later revealed that she used his blood to cure her patients, as she hates losing patients. When Alaric decided not to complete the transition into an Enhanced Original Vampire, Meredith suggests to Damon that he should spend his friend's last moments with him. Two days later, Elena died during a car accident caused by Rebekah Mikaelson. As Alaric died, Damon immediately knew Elena was dead too, because Esther bound Ric's life to Elena's. Enraged, he showed up at the hospital, demanding Meredith to tell him where Elena was. Meredith explained that she had no choice but to save her, since her head injuries were way worse than she had let on, and gave her vampire blood. Meanwhile, Elena had woken up, as a vampire in transition. Season Four In The Rager, Damon calls Meredith for help after he gets trapped with a bomb at Connor's trailer. While cutting the arrows out of Damon, she see's him rejecting a call from Elena. Meredith tells him that he's a good brother, the fact that he is trapped to a bomb while Stefan is playing vampire with Elena, who broke his heart. Meredith tells him he does a really good job acting like it doesn't suck. She then successfully frees Damon from the bomb by cutting the arrows out of his chest. Damon, Klaus, Jeremy, and Meredith plan to trap Connor to question him. Jeremy and Connor secretly follow Meredith, whose wearing a bandage on her neck, making it look like she's been fed off of, into the storage room. Connor goes into the room but finds his bombs, along with Damon and Klaus. After Connor activates the bomb blowing up the storage room, Meredith is very unhappy by what happened, stating that there are sick patients who don't need a bomb so close to their rooms. Damon assures her no one got hurt, and offers her to drink with him. She says no and that she's not his new partner in crime, and to fix things with Elena and Stefan and not to let his pride leave him all alone. Quotes Season Three :Damon: Apparently my choices have been a little controversial lately. :Meredith: You shouldn't leave him alone in there. :Damon: I'll do what he wants. :Meredith: Is that really what you think he wants? :-- Do Not Go Gentle ---- Season Four :Meredith: How'd you get stuck on hunter duty? :Damon: Stefan had a physics test. :Meredith: You are a good brother. :Damon: I'm the bad brother. :Meredith: You're strung to a bomb while Stefan plays vampire with the girl who broke your heart. You are doing a very good job of acting like it doesn't suck. :Meredith: You know you are not going anywhere, Damon. And I`m not your new partner in vampire crime. Fix things with Stefan and Elena. Don't let your pride leave you all alone. :-- The Rager Trivia *In the novels, Meredith, and Damon do not usually interact unless other characters are present, while in the series, Meredith has greater interaction with Damon. Gallery 312VampireDiaries0664.jpg 312VampireDiaries0670.jpg 312VampireDiaries0673.jpg 312VampireDiaries0691.jpg 312VampireDiaries0708.jpg 312VampireDiaries0713.jpg 312VampireDiaries0714.jpg 312VampireDiaries0725.jpg Tumblr mdpe0y8oPD1rbrizgo1 12801.jpg Tumblr mdpe0y8oPD1rbrizgo1 500.jpg Tumblr mdfpp4HFDL1rbrizgo1 500.jpg deredith1.jpg deredith2.jpg 12.jpg deredith3.jpg 14.jpg deredith5.jpg deredith6.jpg deredith7.jpg deredith8.jpg deredith9.jpg deredith12.jpg deredith13.jpg deredith14.jpg deredith15.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship